<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lelah by Risanecchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632857">Lelah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risanecchi/pseuds/Risanecchi'>Risanecchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Here to Ship EriAn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risanecchi/pseuds/Risanecchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikawa merasa lelah, sangat-sangat lelah. Ia menghela nafas. Setiap hari semuanya terasa sangat berat. Namun tidak sampai ia bertemu dengan gadis ini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aikawa Eri/Kohinata An</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Here to Ship EriAn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lelah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haloo!! Aku datang kembali untuk membawakan crack pair dari dua series Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xD</p><p>Ini unpopular opinion sih, tapi aku berharap supaya Nakamura-sensei jga membuat pasangan GL, contohnya seperti pair yang kuship ini xD</p><p>Anyway, happy reading!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aikawa merasa lelah, sangat-sangat lelah. Ia menghela nafas. Setiap hari semuanya terasa sangat berat. Saat ini Aikawa telah begadang tiga hari tiga malam penuh demi menuntaskan pekerjaan yang lagi-lagi ditinggalkan dengan kabur ke seberang pulau oleh sang novelis yang maha kuasa, Usami Akihiko. Tidak lupa juga berdebat ria dengan pihak percetakan untuk mendapatkan pengunduran waktu sebelum masuk ke proses percetakan seperti waktu yang telah ditentukan. Lagi dan lagi, terus menerus dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini. </p><p>Aikawa lelah, mengapa ia harus terjebak dalam pola hidup yang tidak sehat seperti ini? Sibuk setiap saat, tanpa hari-hari libur yang menyejukkan diri. Aikawa menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. Hidup nya telah terjebak ke dalam pola hidup yang seperti ini. Tanpa hari tanpa rasa lelah.</p><p>Aikawa membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Sehabis ini ia berencana untuk segera tidur melupakan segala rasa penat ya. Tetapi begitu celah pintu terbuka, Aikawa segera dapat menghirup aroma yang lezat tepat dari dalam.</p><p>"Aku pulang". Ucapnya diiringi dengan rasa penasaran.</p><p>Seorang gadis dengan rambut dan mata coklat mudanya menghampirinya dengan sebuah celemek di badannya dan satu buah panci berisi makanan yang sedang pada tahap pemasakan di tangan kanannya. "Ah, Eri-chan, selamat datang kembali." Gadis itu berucap dengan senyuman cerahnya yang bagaikan mentari.</p><p>Meski sudah menduga bahwa gadis inilah yang sudah pasti berada di dalam apartemennya, memakai celemek dan menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuknya, tetap saja ada rasa terkejut darinya. Siapa yang kira, ketika Aikawa berpikir bahwa segala hari-hari yang melelahkannya, ia secara tiba-tiba ia disambut oleh gadis dihadapannya diiringi oleh aroma lezat dari makanan yang menggugah seleranya.</p><p>"Eri-chan pasti lelah, aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya. Silahkan airnya dipakai ya. Makanannya sudah hampir siap,  begitu selesai harap segera ke mari jadi kita bisa menikmati makan malamnya bersama sebelum makanannya mendingin. Eri-chan pasti cuma makan makanan market saja akhir-akhir ini kan? Kerja memang penting, tetapi kesehatan jauh lebih penting!". Gadis itu memberi Aikawa nasihat seperti biasanya. </p><p>"Ya ampuuun makasih banyak ya, aku mungkin sudah mati kalau gak ada kamu di sini sekarang!! Huuhuu!!" Aikawa merengek di hadapannya, memang benar hidupnya kini sangat berpangku pada gadis manis itu. Tanpanya, ntah apa yang telah terjadi pada Aikawa hingga saat ini.</p><p>"Bukan masalah, tanpa adanya aku saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Eri-chan yang tak tertolong ini nantinya."</p><p>"Kok jahat siiiih!!" Aikawa merengek lagi padanya. Gadis itu tertawa ria, senyuman lebarnya sungguh menyejukkan hati. Ia terpada padanya lagi dan lagi. Wanita cantik yang sedang mencoba melepaskan rasa penatnya itu pun membalas senyumannya beserta dengan tatapan tulusnya. </p><p>Aikawa mendekatinya beberapa langkah dan kemudian menyentuh wajah gadis manis itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga masuk ke dalam tatapan lembut itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Aikawa menegangkat sedikit dagu dari gadis itu dan kemudian mempersatukan bibir nya terhadap gadis di hadapannya. Itu hanyalah satu kecupan lembut. Tapi entah mengapa, tanpa mengistirahat kan dirinya di dalam bak mandi dan memanjakan isi perutnya, Aikawa merasa bahwa seolah rasa penatnya telah menguap ke angkasa seketika.</p><p>Aikawa melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali menatap dalam pada mata gadis di hadapannya ini. Dan kemudian Aikawa mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terhitung untuk keberapa kalinya telah diucapkan. </p><p>"Aku cinta kamu, An-chan".</p><p>"Iya, aku tahu".</p><p>Mungkin, hari ini tidak seburuk yang Aikawa kira.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>